


You Are My Solemate

by whoalev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I am so sorry, M/M, daichi is a total mess, shoe store au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoalev/pseuds/whoalev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi works at a fancy shoe store and isn't doing his job when Suga walks in, and he can't seem to get a grip on himself. </p><p>or </p><p>Daichi making a fool of himself and Suga silently laughing at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Solemate

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who asked for some daisuga in a shoe store. So sorry I took forever to write this!

  The day was slow. So _excruciatingly_ slow. The overly fancy shoe store Daichi worked at had probably received five customers at most, thank god the day was closing in on an end. Being the end of the week it was his turn to close shop, and all he wanted in the world right now was to eat that leftover pasta and sit in front of his old fuzzy T.V. and knock out. That’s all he wanted.

  “Another hour to go, another hour close to getting out of hell.” Daichi groaned letting his head fall down to the pristine glass counter he stood behind of. The chill of the countertop felt really nice against his warm forehead, maybe if he dozed off for a minute or two the hour will go by faster? Eyes drooping, and body sagging, Dachi made for quite the unprofessional sight for such a high end shoe store. If the manager found out he was a gonner, and no type of explaining could get him out of sleeping on the job, but damn did he just not care at the moment.

  Daichi could feel sleep slowly taking over his mind, his thoughts of day old pasta and sleeping in front of his T.V. started going fuzzy and the weight of the world seemed to lift of his shoulders as his body slowly slumped towards to floor. Sleeping while slumped over a counter wasn’t one of Daichi best choices and he never thought her could pull it off, but at this moment it was totally possible and he felt like he has master the art of sleeping while slumped over, even if he ended partly on the floor.

  Forehead at the edge of the counter and body now slumping incredibly, Daichi almost cut his forehead open when he heard someone softly clear their throat. He was pretty sure the bang of his head snapping up and then down again against the side of the counter was audible throughout the store, and that he made quite the picture wriggling and groaning on floor.

  “I did not mean to do that!” the voice above Daichi despite it’s frantic tone, sounded _really_ nice. It was all soft and warm and reminded him of cotton candy and the sun, and wow, _alright wow_ did he hit his head hard.

  “Sir are you alright, do need me to call medical attention or-” Daichi quickly wanted to turn down that offer right away, he did _not_ want or need anything as drastic as an ambulance in front of the store he was supposed to be doing his job in. Nope. “Ahh! no no, their is no-” Daichi had to pause because when he opened his eyes he wasn’t expecting a beautiful face to match a beautiful voice. Oh damn did he really hit his head hard! Was he bleeding, maybe an ambulance wouldn’t be so bad? “-need?”

  Wide brown eyes that reminded him of freshly baked gingerbread men looked down on him with all sorts of worry and confusion, and Daichi realized he had just stopped talking. Face turning scarlet he opened his mouth and hoped he wouldn’t say anything stupid.

  “I wasn’t trying to nap, I swear! I was just resting my head and you shocked me and… yeah?” ash eyebrows rose in disbelief, “Yes of course, but are you okay? That looks like a really nasty bump.” Daich couldn’t help but stare at the way the other male's eyebrows scrunched up together meeting at the center, looking as if it pained him to see Daichi’s forehead morph into a strange red lump.

  Daichi unaware was staring again, and all he could manage was a really lame, _uh-huh_. Though his head really hurt at the moment when all he could think about was, _ohmygodheshot!! And oh damn that beauty mark right under his eye is doing things to me, damnn how is he real?_   
  
  Shocked with himself Daichi tried his best to stop the huge train wreck of his thoughts, confused and shaken. The ambulance was sounding better with every second that ticked by.

  “Alright i’m calling someone.”

That got Daichi’s attention back on track real quick. “No, no please! I said I was fine, look see?” shooting up and holding on to the counter Daichi swayed once, but he was totally fine. “See! All good, no need for unnecessary phone calls.”

  The ashen haired beauty stood up after Daichi and had a look on his face that said he didn’t believe a word that was coming out of his blubbery mouth; overall very unamused. The stern face he was giving Daichi was one that said he would take no nonsense and that he would most likely fight with Daichi on this matter. Daichi wanted none of that and he was in no shape to brawl it out with words at the moment.

  “Did you come in looking to get fitted? We have a wide selection of shoes and I’m sure we can find whatever you’re looking for.” Daichi, despite wanting to stare at the other guy’s face all day, decided that now was a good time as ever to do the job he was hired for. _Completely composed_ , he stepped away and waited for the other to follow behind, who looked like he wasn’t sure if he should follow along phone in hand ready to dial. Daich was yodeling on the inside, of course this would happen to him, this was definitely being added to the list of never ending embarrassing situations he constantly found himself in.

Hesitantly pocketing the small phone and finally answered but he did not sounding very sure of himself.“Well, uh. A fitting?” his eyebrows did the cute thing again. “Yes, I was looking to see what my proper shoe size was, if that’s alright?”

Daichi swore he was better than this, but he couldn’t help but internally fawn over the other guy he had just met. Oh, but then he remembered he was falling asleep on the job and probably gave himself a concussion, painfully embarrassing himself in front of said stranger. Now all he wanted to do was go to the back of the store and never come out, forever hide in shame.

“Alright let me just get the, uh, the stuff. Yeah it’s in the back. Just. Sit.” Daichi all but ran into the back, slamming the door open and wanting to never go back out. 

  _What is wrong with you Sawamura!? Can you not act like a normal person in front of the guy for at least a second? You’re ridiculous, you’re acting worse than Asahi for crying out loud! Get a hold of yourself man._

Pacing back and forth with a roll of measuring tape and slapping himself on the cheeks was not getting him anywhere, the more he fretted the more the angelic looking male was waiting and that wasn’t good. So squaring his shoulders and jutting his chin out, Daichi walked out of the back with whatever dignity he could scrounge up.

The other male was right where Daichi left him, sitting with his back straight against the plush chair looking around the store with vague curiosity, glancing back at Daichi when he walked through the door. Daichi smiled one of his best smiles, those beautiful brown eyes did and _thing_ and Daichi’s almost confident steps faltered for second, heart skipping a beat.

 _You’re a hopeless man._ Hopeless _._

“Ah so, I got the stuff.” Daichi waved around the measuring tape, and hoped that he face was in fact not blushing when the other male let out a laugh that sounded like wind chimes, _wind. chimes._ “So you did!” Daichi sort of wanted to cry and was blaming the massive lump on his head.

“So, I’m going to measure your foot now?” the measuring tape flopped forward in Daichi’s grip. 

  His smile was a million bucks and when he answered with a short quick ‘yup’ he did a popping sound at the end grinning and looking up at Daichi through his wonderfully thick lashes.

Daichi was a dead man.

Slowly going down to his knees, he kneeled in front of the other and dared not peek up. Eyes instantly sticking to a pair of very nicely made brown leather Quoddy boat moccasin’s, and apparently from the looks of it wore no socks. _No Socks_. Looks like this was the moment of truth, and as the beautiful man took off his right shoe Daichi forgot how to breath.

_His feet! Even his damn feet were cute?_

  They were small and cute, looking really soft with cleanly cut toenails and a nice shade of pink on the soles. overall ten out of ten, that is one good foot.

With that thought bouncing around in his apparently useless mind, all Daichi wanted in this moment was to drink a bottle of Advil and totally _not_ dream about a pretty mans feet. Truly something Daichi never in his life thought he would ever fantasize about.  

Coughing and maybe choking a little bit Daichi set out to do his job and measure the guys foot, because marveling at it wasn’t doing a thing and he was just making a bigger fool out of himself -amazing how that was possible at this point. This guy was sure to never come back.

Using the measuring tape and trying with everything in his being to not actually touch the other man's foot with his own skin, Daichi was quick with the measurements. The numbers jotted down on a small but simple and yet way too fancy cream colored card. Diachi stood up, waited for the other to slip their foot back into the shoe, and then handed the card over. His chest _definitely did not_ feel like a kid was furiously playing _Donkey Konga_ in the small cavity when their hands brushed. Too busy trying not to go into cardiac arrest, Daichi did not see the other man smile for a split second.

Gulping down what felt like stones Daichi had to clear his throat before speaking, “May I help you with anything else?" when the man did this really cute head tilt thing taking a moment to think the question through, Daichi really wanted his shift to end already. He has by now accepted this as his form of punishment for sleeping on the job, he got the hint, so please could the universe stop? Just. Please.

“Hmm I think I got it from here!” Did Daichi mention that his smile was completely out of this world?

Smiling back Daichi mentioned he would be back behind the counter and that if he needed anything all out the just call, and then he proceeded to stand behind the counter rigid and still, he couldn’t mess that up could he?

A glance at the clock told him that he needed to close the store very soon, but for the life of him he could not voice this out to the only other person in the store. Breaking out in a cold sweat and trying not to fidget Daichi waited. So when a box with a pair of very pricey shoes inside fell on top of the counter, he was both relieved yet not.

“Will that be all?” Daichi croaked

“Mmhm!”

_Oh God please stop._

  A barcode scan and swipe of a glistening card later Daichi handed to receipts to the man asking him to keep one and sign the other. As the man did that Daichi stuffed the box in a nice bag with the shop's logo and placed it gently onto the counter. Startling when the man gently grabbed his hand and motioned to the bump on his forehead now probably twice its original size. “Please take care of the when you get home and here you go.” removing his hand and placing the return receipt in it, the man picked up his back smiled at Daichi and left with a small wave and laugh.

  When Daichi glanced down at the receipt and read the man's name and phone number with a little winky face in a perfect bubbly script, he couldn’t really say what he was feeling only that it was good and maybe this wasn’t such a bad day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Daichi ended up keeping the receipt and texting promptly a week later.


End file.
